Often times, information (e.g. messages, attachments, etc.) being communicated between a customer ticketing system and a unified ticketing system are required to be in different languages to accommodate end users of such systems. For example, users of the customer ticketing system may speak/read a first language and users of the unified ticketing system may speak/read a second language. Integration between these two ticketing systems can be over the internet or over the email. To date, there is not a mechanism for efficiently translating such information.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.